


The Search for the Forge

by SkyBreaker87



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Forge of Solus Prime, Multi, Transformers AU, romantic, transformers oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBreaker87/pseuds/SkyBreaker87
Summary: Solstice was always known as the Solus Prime look alike. From her inventions in weaponry and armor, to looks that many could compare to as the female Prime.But there is more to it than looks and talents.When visions tell the life of Solus Prime, Solstice is beginning to think that she may be more connected than she realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU I’d like to call the Legend of Primes AU, where yes, Autobots and Decepticons are at war, but it mostly takes up in space or Cybertron. Rodimus was a Prime before Optimus(who died in battle) was once again alive to claim the title. Autobots are mostly in a small Cybertronian town as a hide out. The life of the 13 Primes is wildly used as artifacts and weapons are searched by both factions.

**Chapter 1 ******

I shot up from my berth and gasped for air. My hand reached for my chest. 

********

Another vision, only it was after her death, Solus Prime. I could feel the pain in my upper body withering away as I started catching my breath. 

********

I’ve always had these visions, memories of the dead female Prime, ever since I was a sparkling. No one could explain why a sparking cried for Megatronus, why a youngling explained that Prima seemed always paranoid rather than the brave leader everyone knew, or even when training did she invent weapons that were too destructive in the hands of other bots. 

********

Eventually everyone agreed to be the Prime Memory Virus, or PMV for short, an illness that’s common at a young age, and eventually disperses once you grow older. Honestly, it sounds almost similar to Primus Apotheosis, only sparklings and younglings don’t think they’re Optimus, instead they think they’re one of the thirteen Primes. 

********

Of course that’s what I thought, but now that I’m older and fully grown, it still happens. I can feel every emotion, every physical action that’s been done to Solus. Even after I wake up. 

********

My hand now reached for my pounding head as I made my way off my berth. What time was it? 

********

I checked out my window to see the lights of buildings dimmer than usual. One of the moons glowed at its brightest, and I could hear more life bustling about. Morning seemed to be at its busiest, for a small city. 

********

This city was one of the smallest on Cybertron, and one of the most peaceful. CaveIn City was the name, where we Autobots reside to plan and complete missions, while some of us stay here searching for new tactics or ways of survival. 

********

CaveIn City was filled with mountains and caves, hence the name. The city wasn’t overcrowded as not many lived here until the war began. It was a great hideout for the Autobots, and that’s where we’ve been staying, although some stayed in the larger cities to keep watch. 

********

I stay here in the city, making weapons for the bots while also helping my partner Wheeljack with his inventions, guess the talent kept on with my life. 

********

Grabbing my scythe, which I named Nebula for the bright blade, I attached it onto my back. I created it when I was a youngling, though I was still too small to even hold it, I kept it until I got bigger and stronger. 

********

I stretched out my limbs before making my way out, my optics gazing both ways to see if anyone had woken up. 

********

There were a few going around the hallways, some chatting against the walls. 

********

“Solstice!” 

********

I glanced to my right and gave a half smile, “Wheeljack.” 

********

Wheeljack’s faceplate rose to indicate a smile, though I can see the noticeable soot. 

********

My face scrunched up the moment I stood in front of him, “Late night inventing again?”

********

“Is it noticeable.”

********

“Very, I can just smell the attempts.” 

********

Wheeljack scratched the back of his neck, his optics moving away from me, “I was just trying to make a new shock blast cannon...for the seventh time…” 

********

My shoulders and head shook when I placed a hand on his shoulder, “Mr. Tinker, I think it’s time to call it a day.” 

********

“I can’t do that! I already started on a new one! Help with this one, Miss Blacksmith?”

********

I crossed my arms and turned away, “I don’t know, I was planning to check on Rodimus, he took quite a punch from one of those Decepticons, probably fractured whatever is left of his brain module.” 

********

“Oh come on, please? If you’re with me, it surely will go as planned.”

********

“Mr. Tinker, begging for my service?” 

********

“Please don’t say it like that.”

********

“Okay, okay!” I laughed turning to pat his arm, “After I speak with Rodimus, I’ll run over to our station and help you with your canon, sound like a plan?” 

********

“Sure, Solstice, I’ll see you later.” Wheeljack waved and walked to the opposite direction. 

********

I returned the wave before turning to walk to the infirmary. 

********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

********

I pressed a hand on the scanner next to the door. It only took a few astro-seconds when the door hummed and opened.

********

We’ve been keeping security high in case of Decepticon spies. Only members of the Autobots can get passed any sort of doors that lead to meetings, medical rooms, computers rooms, anything that could leak out any advantage we may have. 

********

I walked right in and scanned the Medbay for an Autobot who always seemed on fire. Seeing some bots laying on a few medical berths, others getting check-ups by our doctors. 

********

“And then I threw one of my mightiest punches and bam! They all were thrown hundreds of foot away!”

********

I glanced over to see Rodimus laying on a berth surrounded by many fembots, who seemed to be listening intently to his story. 

********

“Wow! And did you really take all of those Decepticons on by yourself?”

********

“You must have been so afraid.”

********

Rodimus waved a hand, “Me? Afraid? Nah, never! Nothing can stop the great Rodimus!” 

********

The fembots gushed and squealed, my eyes only rolling, “Alright, ladies, give the bot some space, I’m sure the Great Rodimus, can discuss his adventures with you some other time.”

********

The fembots whined, looking at Rodimus with pleading optics, earning a laugh from him, “She’s right, but I promise we will catch up another time, bye ladies.”

********

“Bye Rodimus.~” 

********

I watched as the fembots left the medbay. I raised an optic and turned to Rodimus, “Mightiest punches? Hundreds of feet? Are you sure that wasn’t just you getting injured?” 

********

“Maybe I tweaked the story just a little.” 

********

“A little?” 

********

“Okay! A lot.” 

********

I sighed and and nudged his arm, “But hey, are you alright? Which Decepticon gave you the punch anyway?” 

********

Rodimus raised a hand to rub his jawline, “Took a big hit from Devastator, but I’ll be fine, nothing's ever stop me before.” He grinned. 

********

“I wouldn’t have doubted that,” I smiled, “but you should be more careful, you may not have that matrix in you, but that doesn’t mean Decepticons are not taking an opportunity to aim at your chest.” 

********

Rodimus rolled his optics, waving a hand at me, “I’ll be fine, but what about you? Get another nightmare or vision?” 

********

“Hm, another vision, a witness in the aftermath of the Requiem Blaster.” 

********

“How did ya feel?” 

********

“Sad? Confused? Pain in the chest and stomach area, but mostly the chest.”

********

“And these weren’t your own emotions?” 

********

“I mean I was confused but not to the extent.” 

********

Rodimus hummed and scratched his chin, “Man, it’s almost like you’re just reliving another life that’s not your own.” 

********

I sighed and sat down, “Sometimes, it even feels like that when it is my own life, you know?”

********

Rodimus nodded and laid back, “Don’t I know it, to think before I was a Prime, trying to be like Optimus.” 

********

I chuckled, “I think you don’t need to, you’ve got your way of leadership, plus I kinda like you being back to yourself before being Prime. We wouldn’t be able to hang out as much.” 

********

“Yeah maybe you’re right.”

********

I stood and patted Rodimus’ shoulder, “I’m going to head over to the Work Station, Wheeljack and I are working on that canon of his.” 

********

“He’s still working on that?!”

********

“Give him credit, it’s a good idea! If it works, it can be useful to us.” 

********

Rodimus snorted and crossed his arms, “I’d stay ten foot away from that thing, before you know it, it’ll explode in your face.”

********

“Feet.”

********

“What?”

********

“You keep saying foot, when describing more than one range of measurement, you should be saying feet. I’m surprised none of those fembots caught that.” 

********

I could see his lips twitch upward, “Guess they were too distracted by my attraction?” 

********

Now it was my turn to snort and turn away, “Comm me when you’re not so much in your head.” 

********

“Will do!”

********

I couldn’t help but chuckle and exited the Medbay. Such a self-confident bot, I wonder how he does it.

********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

********

I coughed, waving the smoke away, “Did you make one without me?” 

********

Wheeljack was looking at, what used to be, another canon before looking at me, “I maybe thought it had something to do with the ammunition.”

********

“Heh, okay, let’s start over and I’ll help you step by step.” I moved over beside him, “So what kind of electric pulses have you been using? It’s not a shock cannon without some shocking.” 

********

“Naturally I’ve been using the same energy used to electrify buildings around here, or whenever we’ve been moved to another location I use that city’s electricity.” 

********

“That explains why there’s been power outages.” 

********

“Hey I apologized a lot for that.”

********

“Hmm…” I rummaged through the canon, looking at the power core, the round muzzle, almost every part of this cannon...almost, “Wait, so you’ve been using energy from the cities?” 

********

“Mhm.”

********

“Have they ever worked while outside the cities?” 

********

“Uh, no.” 

********

“Aha!” I snapped my fingers, “Maybe each time you exit any area, the energy stays, making your cannon useless, you need to put something that doesn’t contain city energy.”

********

“Like what?” 

********

“Oh! What about those Energon crystals we took from the Decepticons? They seem to power their weapons well, why not the cannon?” 

********

“Amazing! Putting a crystal in would give the shock blast cannon natural energy of its own,”

********

“And therefore a working self energized canon!” 

********

Wheeljack suddenly wrapped his arms around me and swung me around in circles laughing, “Solstice! You are a genius!” I couldn’t help but join in as well, “Wheeljack! You’re going to me dizzy!” 

********

“Right, right,” Wheeljack set me down, his hands holding my arms so I was at least balanced, “sorry, I’m just grateful to have someone like you helping me.”

********

I glanced away from Wheeljack, feeling the circuits heating up, “It’s no problem at all, happy to be of your assistance.” 

********

“You know, I remember when you first joined the Autobots. You’ve made spectacular inventions and everything. I remember the first invention I ever saw from you.” 

********

“Ah yes, The Purpose, a device where it can remind others why someone or something is need of their help, to remind them of their purpose in life. Optimus enjoyed that one immensely.” I leaned against the table, “They’re just memories, but sometimes it’s those good ones that keeps you going.” 

********

“You ever tried on yourself?” Wheeljack asked leaning next to me. 

********

“Not really.” 

********

“Is it because of Solus?” 

********

I pressed my lips together, “You think if I changed my looks and hobbies, I wouldn’t get these nightmares? These memories?” 

********

“No! You’re amazing! Don’t change a single thing about yourself.” Wheeljack placed a hand on my shoulder, “You’re unique, and a part of the team, we need your skills.” 

********

My shoulders shook with humor and I patted the hand that was on my shoulder, “Of course, come on, Wheeljack, we still have to complete the cannon.” 

********

“Yeah, yeah, then we can test it out.” 

********

“I’ll let you do that, the last thing I need is a cannon blowing up on my face.” 

********

“One time, Solstice! It happened one time!”

********


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

_ “Oh Primus, I, I’m sorry. I never meant to-” _

_ Solus Prime chuckled before coughing and wheezing what could have been her last amount of blood, “This is..what has become of ourselves, my Warrior. Darkness has clouded us ever since the..defeat of Unicron.” She struggled to lift a hand, using all her energy to place it on Megatronus’ cheek, “This will not be the last of us...in the years to come, we will be together once again. You will know when.”  _

_ Megatronus placed his hand right onto her own, turning to kiss it tenderly, “I will find you again, my Treasure.”  _

_ “I know you will.” _

_ “Megatronus! Solus! Open this door!” _

_ “You must leave...away from here.”  _

_ “But I can not leave you in such a state.” _

_ Solus Prime’s lips curled upward, the hand pulling Megatronus down, “There is no choice in this life...they will see only your fault, and not the affects before that have caused this pain in our sparks...go now, my Warrior..I will always love you with all my spark.”  _

_ “For you, my Treasure, I will love you as well.” _

_ Their lips touched for the last time, and Solus’ body faded to grey, and all was limp.  _

_ Megatronus stared at the lifeless body, holding her closer to his chest.  _

_ The pounding of the door started getting louder, and so were the shouts of their brothers.  _

_ Megatronus carefully set down her body, “Let this not be our last, I will destroy anything in my path to have you return to me, my Treasure.” Then, he disappeared through another door, just as the other was blasted through by the other ten Primes. _

_ Prima marched right in, his eyes widening at the sight of Solus Prime’s body.  _

_ “Solus!”  _

_ Nexus Prime was the first to run over and knelt before Solus. Lifting her, his head lowered in what could only be seen as devastation.  _

_ “She’s gone.” _

_ Micronus joined Nexus Prime beside him, examining the killing wound and looking over to the killer weapon, “Solus was killed by the Requiem Blaster.”  _

_ “We can see that.” Prima growled and turned to the rest of his brothers, “My brothers, this could only be done by Megatronus, a traitor to the Primes and Cybertron.”  _

_ Though a few wished to protest, no one said a word.  _

_ Liege Maximo’s head turned away, grumbling under his breath.  _

_ “What do we do?” Nexus whispered, fearing if he spoke too loud, Solus would awake.  _

_ Although Prima held a grudge and dislike against Solus Prime, he still wanted to pay a sort of respect, after all, she was the first female created and loved by many of her brothers. He walked to place a hand on Nexus Prime’s shoulder, “We shall create a tomb made out of the greatest and rarest materials, and bury her in the Song of Sparks.”  _

_ Prima stood up straighter with a glare in his eyes, “Megatronus shall no longer be known as a Prime, he shall be only known as The Fallen. Do we all understand?”  _

_ Nods and mutters of agreement became the answer.  _

_ “This is only the beginning of a new war, may Primus protect our souls.”  _

****  
  
  



End file.
